Peter Pan
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Bahagialah bagi orang yang mengerti akan arti cinta, karena cinta itu akan memberikan warna bagi kehidupannya. Namun cinta yang teramat besar kadang dapat membuat kita tak bisa mencintai lagi, begitu pun yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Jongin. Kisah cinta klasik keduanya yang aku persembahkan untuk para HunKai shipper, dan untuk merayakan Event HunKai Sweet Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Event HunKai Sweet Couple**

**Title: Peter Pan**

"Karena Kisah Kita Tidak Akan Pernah Berakhir"

Main Cast: Oh Sehun ǀ Kim Jongin

Main Pair: **HunKai**

Genre: Hurt/Confort, Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), Pov ganti gak bilang-bilang, Ide pasaran, and many more…

_Italic = Flashback_

* * *

Sehun Pov

Aku memandangi pintu di depanku, pintu dengan cat berwana coklat itu, kugenggam knop pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya pelan.

Gelap.

Tak ada cahaya lampu yang meneranginya, hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat ventilasi udaralah yang menjadi penerangku.

Langkah awal yang kuambil adalah menelusuri dinding terdekat, hingga kutemukan saklar lampu.

_**Trek.**_

Seketika ruangan ini menjadi lebih terang.

Kamar ini.

Masih sama seperti yang terakhir kuingat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pernah memasukinya lagi, sejak kepergiannya. Aku menyapu pandanganku sekali lagi. Mataku tergoda saat melihat seluruh isi ruangan ini, hingga langkahku terhenti tepat disebuah rak buku besar. Kutelusuri satu persatu judul buku yang terpajang disana, hingga jemari tanganku terhenti pada sebuah buku bersampul biru.

Buku harian tentangmu.

Kubuka buku yang telah usang ini, halaman pertama terbuka, dan masih terlukis dengan jelas gambaranmu disana.

Tubuhku bergetar saat memori tentangmu yang selama ini ku lupakan kembali menyapa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Di hadapannya terhampar langit kemerahan yang membentang luas. Indah, damai, dan rasanya sulit untuk berpaling dari sana. Dia hampir saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk._

"_Kau mau mati hah!?"_

_bentakkan itu berasal dari salah satu pengendara mobil, sedangkan seseorang yang diteriakinya hanya membungkukkan badanya sambil tanpa henti mengucapkan kata maaf._

"_Maafkan aku,"_

_Seorang pemuda yang merelakan seragam sekolahnya terkena cipratan air kotor hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing._

_Ia dekap anak anjing itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mobil tadi sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Matanya memandang lembut dan penuh kasih pada anak anjing dalam dekapanny, sambil mengelus kepalanya sehingga hewan berbulu tersebut merasa nyaman._

_Sehun membeku._

_Mata itu, hitam bak langit malam. Membuatnya terhanyut, jatuh pada pesonanya._

_Membuatnya berdebar saat pertama bertemu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika kereta bawah tanah yang ditunggunya berhenti tepat di depannya, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya, masuk._

_Kereta itu legang, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu nampak padat, mungkin karena hari sudah semakin larut._

_Ia duduk tenang, seperti biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Seperti saat sekarang ini._

"_Mengapa kau tidak membelikan pakaian untuku! kau bahkan sudah janji" dengan jelas Sehun dapat mendengar pembicaran itu  
_

"_Kau tidak tahu bahwa hidupku tidak seperti dulu lagi."_

_Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya tak kala mendengar suara yang familiar, suara yang masih ia ingat. Suara itu yang kemarin ia dengar, meski samar. Namun ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas._

_Tidak lagi bertemu sejak saat terakhir, ternyata Tuhan mentakdirkan lain. Dia, pemuda yang kemarin dilihatnya, berdiri tepat di depannya, bersama seorang gadis._

_pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya tak kala ada panggilan masuk, entah apa yang dibicaraknya, Sehun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas lagian ia tidak ingin menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Dan ia hanya mendengar gumaman dari pemuda itu, Sehun terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, hingga tanpa ia sadari pemuda itu pun menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap Sehun, ia tersenyum samar lalu membuang muka._

_Sehun mengerjap. ia tidak salah lihatkan kalau pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, tersenyum padanya. Sehun terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu hingga ia melihat sesuatu di bawah kakinnya, ia ambil dengan perlahan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah pin, berwarna gold, Sehun tahu benar pin ini. Tanda pengenal, tidak salah lagi hanya satu sekolah yang mempunyai pin semaca ini, XOXO High School. Sehun kembali mendongak, melihat sang pemuda sudah menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan digantikan dengan sebatang rokok yang ia keluarkan, lalu mematiknya hingga ia hisap dengan nikmat tidak memperdulikan sang gadis yang terus mengomel agar ia tidak merokok._

_Tidak lama kemudian kereta berhenti, dan kedua pasangan itu pun pergi, turun di pemberhetian kereta. Namun tidak dengan Sehun, karena ia harus turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Berganti hari berikutnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 KHS kala Sehun keluar dari supermarket. Ditangannya sudah ada minuman yang sengaja ia beli untuk menghangatkan badan. Ia berjalan santai, sesekali terdengar gumaman-gumaman dari mulutnya._

"_Fuck! Kapan kau akan membayar kembali hutang yang ditinggalkan keluargamu! Jika kau masih menundanya!? Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"_

_Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang, di ujung gang sana ia melihat pemuda itu, lagi, tengah berada di antara kerumunan orang yang kalau tidak salah adalah preman. Sehun masih diam ditempatnya, dan ia mendengar pemuda itu bersuara._

"_Aku bilang aku tidak punya uang hari ini!" terdengar santai, seperti tidak takut sama sekali padahal ia hanya seorang diri sedangkan preman itu terdiri dari beberapa orang dengan badan besar, yang dapat di pastikan memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan._

_Hingga salah satu dari mereka mendorong pemuda itu, hingga ia hampir tersungkur._

"_Come on, boys!" Sehun berseru, ia berlari kearah kejadian itu. segera ia tepis lengan yang akan menyakiti pemuda itu lagi._

"_Fuck, who are you?!" tanya salah satu dari mereka, dengan tatapan tajam ia mendekat kearah Sehun. sedangkan Sehun hanya melirik pemuda itu, lalu ia tatap mereka satu persatu. "Me… I'm his friend!" ujarnya, satu tangannya meraih tangan pemuda itu, yang ternyata sangat pas dalam genggamannya, juga halus. Hangat, Sehun dapat merasakannya._

"_Friend? How about queer? Fucking well! Hey, guys come on! Let's have some fun!" salah satu yang diketahui Sehun sebagai ketua dari para preman itu menyerukan untuk segera menyerang mereka, namun dengan cepat Sehun tarik tangan pemuda itu, ia bawa lari bersamanya meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk mengumpat dan mungkin… mengejar mereka._

_._

_._

_Hingga berakhirlah mereka disini, taman._

_Mereka duduk bersebelah dengan punggung yang saling menempel._

"_Mengapa kau menolongku?"_

_Setelah sekian lama keduanya terdiam. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun memandang kesampingnya, lalu ia mendengus kecil. "I feel like it," jawab Sehun singkat. Ia tenggak minuman kaleng yang sudah ia buka dalam satu tegukkan, diikuti oleh pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil._

"_Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri._

"_Oh sehun,"_

_Lagi, pemuda itu yang sekarang Sehun tahu namanya, Kim Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat hati Sehun bergetar, oleh karenanya ia palingkan wajahnya kearah depan, tidak ingin wajahnya yang tengah merona dilihat oleh Jongin._

_Satu kaleng lagi Jongin buka yang kemudian ia berikan pada Sehun, "Okey! Sehun dan Jongin cheers!" ujarnya, dan setelahnya mereka minum lagi._

_Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.  
_

"_Aku melihatmu dan pacarmu di kereta kemarin malam. Dan kau menjatuhkan ini ketika menjawab telepon," ujar Sehun memecah keheningan, ia memberikan sebuah pin pada Jongin, pin berwarna kemarin malam ia temukan namun tidak sempat ia kembalikan pada sang pemilik.  
_

"_Sungguh? Aku tidak ingat kalau sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu, kau memiliki ingatan yang cukup bagus. Thanks." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan padangangan berbinar. Namun tidak lama kemudian raut wajah itu berubah menjadi murung. "Aku sudah kekurangan uang akhir-akhir ini," lanjutnya dengan lesu._

_Sehun menautkan alisnya, "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"_

"_Kami sudah putus." Ujarnya singkat, namun berefek besar bagi Sehun._

"_Well,hope well." Ujarnya ambingu._

"_How about you?"_

"_Girlfriend? I don't have that, because I like boy. Sounds strange? Will you look down on me." Ujar Sehun._

"_Oh, I won't it, else century."_

"_Do you know? You're a homosexual, because you haven't met you Mr. Right."_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang salah satu universitas. Menunggu seseorang yang kemarin telah menolongnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, lalu melemparkan senyum kearah Sehun yang berjalan menuju kearahnya, sambil menatapnya._

_Mata Jongin membulat saat Sehun tidak menghampirinya, melainkan berjalan lurus dan mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Hey… tunggu!" segera ia kejar Sehun, dan, "HEY, TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya saat Sehun tidak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya melainkan menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh darinya._

"_Kenapa…" Jongin menyerah, ia berujar lirih. Menghentikan laju langkahnya, ia menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya. "KENAPA MENGHINDARIKU!?" pekiknya tidak memperdulikan beberapa mahasiswa yang memandang kearahnya karena teriakkannya barusan. "Kenapa?" mengutarakan kegelisahan hatinya karena selama dua hari Sehun tidak menegurnya, saat mereka bertemu. Setelah pembicaraan malam itu  
_

_Sehun membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. namun, belum sempat sepatah kata terlontar, ia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kearah Jongin._

_Sehun ingin berteriak, menyuruh Jongin untuk menghindar. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu. Oleh sebab itu, ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari kearah Jongin dan memeluk tubuh yang ternyata lebih kecil dan pendek darinya._

_Tubuh keduanya terhempas ke atas aspal. Dan, mobil itu berhenti secara mendadak. Menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu, seorang gadis keluar dan segera menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin yang saling tindih diatas aspal._

_Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Seseorang yang kini berada dibawah tubuhnya. Sosok yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sehun._

_Ekspresi wajah Jongin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata Sehun. Dengan mata yang membulat, lalu wajah polos yang terkesan bodoh itu. Sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengecup bibir ranum berwarn—_

'_Aku rasa, aku mulai gila.'_

_Mereka saling diam. Mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung mereka yang berdebar begitu cepat. Posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, meski si pengemudi sudah menanyakan keadaan mereka. Mereka sudah terhanyut kedalam pesona masing-masing._

_._

_._

_._

_Well, ini apa?_

_pendek ya, aku tahu dan emang sengaja hehe_

_Okey kita ketemu lagi di next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Peter Pan**

"Karena Kisah Kita Tidak Akan Pernah Berakhir"

Main Cast: Oh Sehun ǀ Kim Jongin

Main Pair: **HunKai**

Genre: Hurt/Confort, Romance

Rated: Mature

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), ga-je, alur maju mundur bikin pusing, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang. **

"…" talk

'…' mind

Italic = flasback

* * *

Jongin POV

Hahhh…

Mataku terpejam begitu saja, sedangkan bibirku tersungging tulus, merasakan angin malam yang membelai tubuhku dengan lembut. Sejak kecil aku selalu menyukai angin malam. Entah kenapa angin itu terasa membelai tubuhku dengan lembut meskipun juga bisa melumpuhkan kerja system syarafku. Dan disinilah tempat favoritku. Taman kecil namun dihiasi dengan tanaman bernuansa hijau yang begitu luas. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan bintang pun terasa begitu indah dilihat dari tempat ini. Mungkin sudah hampir tiga tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di taman ini, tepatnya setelah kejadian itu terjadi.

kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kananku, dan sekali lagi senyum tulus itu tersungging di bibirku kala mengingat masa-masa itu. Masalaluku bersama orang yang kucintai, sampai saat ini pun persaanku masih tetap sama, tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun, bahkan rasa cinta itu bertambah semakin besar dengan seiring bergulirnya waktu. Namun senyumku memudar kala aku teringat siapa diriku, tidak mungkin aku bisa memilikinya. Hatiku semakin tertohok ketika pemikiran itu terlintas kembali diotakku.

Selama tiga tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi dari kabar yang aku dengar dia pergi ke New York untuk pendidikannya. Seseorang sepertinya yang hidup dalam keluarga berada berbeda sekali denganku, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupannya namun aku tahu banyak tuntutan yang mengharuskannya menjadi orang yang sempurna. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau aku tidak melihatnya di televisi yang menanyangkan berita bisnis, aku tahu itu satu tahun setelah aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya.

**_._**

_"Em… terimakasih untuk semuanya," ujar Jongin tulus sambil menatap lembut mata Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu, ia mengangguk samar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit sana._

_"Aku melakukannya karena aku—"_

_"Peduli denganku. Aku tahu," potong Jongin dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia tahu, tidak mungkin Sehun menyukainya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seakan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Jongin. Meski Jongin tidak melihatnya, karena ia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya. 'Lebih dari itu. Aku, jatuh cinta padamu.'_

_Jongin menatap Sehun ceria, ah lihatlah, senyum malaikat yang selalu Sehun rindukan itu. Begitu manis! "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari jajanan di pinggir jalan?" tawar Jongin antusias._

_Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."_

_Jongin tersenyum dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Lantas melangkahkan kakinya kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan lengannya. Jongin terdiam, menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu berdiri. Memandang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_Tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang, saat Sehun menautkan jemari , menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Seakan takut, jika Jongin akan pergi begitu saja. "Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin agar mengikuti langkahnya. Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Ia sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, membuangnya kearah samping. Menutupi rona merah, merah jambu di pipi chubby-nya._

_Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit pipi itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun tertawa lepas kala melihat ekspresi cemberut diri Jongin._

_"Tutup mulutmu!" Jongin berbalik, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya itu, tawa yang jarang sekali terdengar sebenarnya._

_"Kau marah?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dengan kuat, membuat tubuh Jongin berbalik kearahnya. Dan, membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar dekat. Sangat dekat, bahkan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang teramat lucu dimatanya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Ujarnya yang dibuahkan rengutan kecil dari bibir Jongin. Satu yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun kala itu, Jongin sangatlah kekanakan._

_"Dia curang," ujarnya kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya, "Dia menangis, sangat tidak elit." Lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada makhluk manis di hadapannya._

_"Kau mau?"_

_"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polos. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun, bukannya menjawab Sehun malah menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin dikulitnya. Lantas mengajaknya berjalan._

_"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin bingung. Namun, sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, meski seulas senyum yang begitu mempersona ia berikan. Jongin tersenyum, lantas, "Kau menyebalkan." Rutuknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Seulas senyum Jongin berikan, menebar hangat ke hati Sehun yang kini berada didekatnya. Berdiri didepannya sambil menatap wajah manisnya. Tanpa sadar, bibir Sehun juga ikut mengukir senyum yang begitu indah._

_"Kau suka?"_

_Dengan antusias Jongin mengangguk, "Ya! Sangat suka!" tuturnya terdengar bahagia. Meski, ia sama sekali tak memandang wajah Sehun. Tangan Sehun terulur, mengacak rambut Jongin dengan lembut._

_"Aku senang, jika kau menyukainya," tutur Sehun kemudian. Lantas, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari boneka yang baru saja Sehun berikan untuknya. Dengan lembut Jongin menatap Sehun._

_"Sekali lagi terimakasih," ujranya dengan nada yang terdengar merdu. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Akan kulakukan semuanya, agar bisa melihat senyummu." Satu ungkapan dari Sehun yang membuat pipi Jongin kembali bersemu._

_Jongin memeluk bonekanya erat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah mana saja yang penting tidak menatap Sehun. Jujur, degupan jantungnya saat ini sangat tak normal. Berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari bisanya. Sehun mengulum senyumnya, ia melepaskan jaketnya, lalu menyampirkannya pada tubuh Jongin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin terkejut._

_"Kurasa udara sangat dingin malam ini. Pakailah jaketku untuk melindungi tubuhmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin membuka pintu mobil Sehun, ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jongin._

_"Tunggu!" Sehun memengang lengan Jongin, menahannya agar tidak keluar dari mobil dahulu. Jongin menautkan alisnya, bingung._

_"Apa?" tanyanya. Dengan tatapan polos ia memandang Sehun, dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, yang lalu dengan gemas Sehun mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang. Ia cubit pipi Jongin dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas hingga mengundang rutukkan dari Jongin, "Sakit," ujarnya, yang langsung Sehun kecup pipi yang tadi ia cubit dengan gemas hingga membuat pipi itu merona dibuatnya._

_"Hunnie," cicit Jongin, kepalanya tertunduk tak berani melihat Sehun yang kini menatapnya lengkap dengan senyuman, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan, senyuman yang hanya ia berikan untuk Jongin, Jongin-nya. Dan ia hanya bergumam sebagai respon, ia angkat dagu Jongin dengan lembut hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan._

_Hingga perlahan entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu kedua bibir itu menyatu, menyatu dalam sebuah kecupan ringan._

_Jongin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Sentuhan Sehun telah melemparkan akal sehatnya dan menggantinya dengan nafsu birahi._

_Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dengan rengkuhan kuat dan kokoh. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melumat kembali bibir ranum itu. sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas dada dan memainkan nipple pemuda tan itu dengan pilinan dan cubitan lembut, membuat Jongin mendesah nikmat disela pagutan bibir mereka. Jari Sehun terus bergerak lincah, menari di atas tonjolan yang mulai mengeras dan memerah itu. Memilin, memuntir, dan mencubit gemas, semua aksi itu dilakukan dengan lembut namun juga agresif. Membuat Jongin terhanyut dalam permainan liar Sehun._

_"Mphh… Nghh…ahh…" Jongin meleguh nikmat ketika lidah nakal Sehun bergerak menjajah rongga mulutnya. Menyentuh benda apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Gigi, gusi, langit-langit dan lidah tidak luput dari ajakan berdansa benda lunak milik Sehun. meliuk dan saling membelit dengan gerakan sedukatif. Bahkan saliva pun tidak luput untuk memeriahkan suasana dengan decakan nyaring._

_Jongin mendorong dada Sehun, memutus ciuman keduanya dan Sehun tidak protes dengan kelakuan Jongin, karena ia tahu Jongin butuh bernafas guna mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah menjerit minta pasokan oksigen._

.

.

_Sehun melepas hisapannya dari mulut Jongin saat kadar oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia bernafas sejenak, seraya menatap Jongin lekat. "Kau menakjubkan, sayang." Dua jarinya bergerak menyentuh kening, hidung dan pipi pemuda tan itu, dan berakhir di bibir yang telah bengkak itu._

_Jari alabaster Sehun mulai menelusup masuk ke mulut Jongin dan memaksa lidah pemuda itu untuk bermain-main dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Mengelus lidah, menekan langit-langit, serta bertabrakan dengan gigi dan gusi, bergerak dinamis di dalam sana._

_Jongin sedikit tersedak ketika dua jari itu berusaha masuk lebih dalam ke tenggorokannya, menyentuh tonsil yang membuatnya hampir muntah._

_Melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa dengan permainan jarinya, Sehun terpaksa menarik tangannya dan menggangtikannya dengan lidah miliknya. Mereka berciuman lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, keduanya tidak peduli. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah mencari puncak kenikmatan dan segera meluapkan nafsunya._

_Sehun mendongakkan wajah Jongin ke atas, kemudian memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Lidah keduanya bergulat dengan brutal, decakan bersahutan nyaring._

_"Jongie… mph… kau manis…" pujian dari Sehun sanggup membuat Jongin melumer dan melambungkan jantungnya ke angkasa. Ia merangkul lebih erat dan memaksa bibir mereka saling menekan lebih dalam._

_Sehun tersenyum senang dalam hati saat ia menikmati gerakan liar lidah Jongin yang menjilat lidahnya tanpa henti, seakan-akan menggoda libido pemuda albino itu untuk terus memanjanya. Namun pegutan mereka terhenti ketika Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya membuat benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya terlihat jelas._

_"Balikkan tubuhmu." Perintah Sehun sambil meraih pinggang Jongin dan membuat posisi tubuh pemuda itu tengkurap. Jongin menurut dan menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri ketika Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi sebelum mengusap pantatnya dengan hidung, dengusan napas hangatnya membuat bulu roma Jongin berdiri._

_Jongin merintih pelan saat lidah Sehun menyentuh lubang diatara belahan kenyalnya. Mencengkram sprai dibawahnya, Jongin hanya bisa menahan perasaan saat rasa basah terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya, cairan saliva dari Sehun mengalir begitu saja membasahi selangkangannya._

_"Sehun, ngh… cukup," Jongin mengerakkan pinggulnya lebih tinggi saat lidah Sehun tidak berhenti bermain di bawah sana, mengecup, menjilat dengan gerakan menggoda. _

_"Kita mulai baby…" kata Sehun sambil mengecupi pipi pantat Jongin sebelum menegakkan badanya. Jongin berdiam diri dengan napas terengah. Tubuhnya meremang saat sesuatu yang lembut seperti gumpalan daging menyentuh cincin luar lubang mungilnya._

_"Akhh… nggh…" Jongin mencengkram erat sprai saat Sehun memasukan kejantanannya, menyeruak masuk ke dalam secara perlahan dan bertahap tapi terus memasukkannya secara penuh._

_Membungkukkan tubuhnya, Sehun meraih tangan kiri Jongin, yang tengah mencengkram sprai erat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Sehun menggengam lembut jari-jemari tangan Jongin. "Sehun—uhh… sakit," bulir air mata turun perlahan, jatuh begitu saja menembus kain di bawah wajah Jongin._

_"Tenanglah, bernapas pelahan, Jongie…" Sehun mencium rambut belakang Jongin dan berlanjut kearah telinganya. Jongin memejamkan mata saat deru napas Sehun terdengar jelas di telinganya. _

_"Nh…. Nghh…" Jongin mengeratkan cengkraman tangan Sehun di tangannya ketika pemuda yang ada diatas tubuhnya mencoba mengerakkan pinggulnya. "Sehun… ughh…" Jongin mendesah keras. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin terasa. Tapi saat Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur, rasa sakit tadi berubah dengan rasa lain, rasa nikmat yang membuat perut Jongin berdesir hebat._

_Rintihan Jongin masih terdengar sebelum bibirnya mengalunkan desahan keras atas perlakuan Sehun saat pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya berirama._

_Menegakan posisi tubuhnya, kedua tangan Sehun meremas bongkahan kembar Jongin. dengan sengaja, Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan dalam._

_"Ah… ah… mnn…" Jongin hanya bisa bergetar hebat di bawah tubuh Sehun ketika gerakan pemuda itu yang semakin menggila, keluar lalu menghujam masuk begitu saja sampai titik terdalam, sampai dia menemukan sweatpot Jongin dan menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya pada lubang Jongin._

_"Kau ingin merubah posisi, kau terlihat tidak nyaman." tawar Sehun dengan suara serak dan berat kala pinggul Jongin semakin terangkat guna menyesuaikan gerakan penetrasi yang dilakukan Sehun._

_"Uh…" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya sementara Sehun masih menyatu dengannya._

_Sehun terpana saat melihat bagimana rupa pemuda yang ia cintai saat ini. Wajah Jongin memerah dengan mata berkabut sayu yang berselimut Kristal bening. Bulir air mata membasahi pipinya, membentuk anak sungai. Bibirnya yang bengkak sewarna cherry terbuka membuat cairan saliva turun membasahi sela dagunya._

_Senyum terpasang di wajah Sehun ketika mengakui bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat 'cantik' dengan tampilan seperti itu, kendalinya hilang sudah saat pemuda itu mendesahkan namanya._

_"Sehun… Ah!" Jongin terpekik pelan, ketika Sehun memberikan hujaman kuat. Sementara tangan kanan sehun mengocok kejantanan Jongin, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya. Berbagi oksigen dalam satu napas bersamaan, bertukar saliva, Sehun terpaksa harus mengerang ketika kenikmatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gerakan pinggulnya bertambah random dan tidak beraturan, keluar-masuk, ke atas dan kebawah, lalu melakukan gerakan memutar. Berkali-kali ia menabrak sweatspot Jongin, leguhan lolos dari sela-sela bibir mereka yang saling tertaut._

_"Mmn… Jongie—" Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Desiran hebat membuat perut bagian bawahnya berdesir saat puncak kenikmatan hendak menguasainya. Ciuman ia lepaskan. Tangan Jongin yang mencengkram erat punggungnya bertambah kuat saat apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu sama seperti dirinya. Ditangan Sehun, kejantanan Jongin semakin membengkak, sementara kejantanannya sendiri tengah diremas-remas oleh dinding rektrum di dalam sana semakin keras._

_"Sehun, aku… oh… ngh"_

_"Hm, tak apa, kita lakukan bersama." Ucap Sehun saat ia mengerti bahwa Jongin akan mencapai klimaksnya._

_"Sehun,.." Jongin meremas kedua bahu Sehun saat ia mencapai klimaks. Perasaan penuh di dalam perut langsung melandanya tak lama kemudian saat menyadari kalau Sehun menyusul klimaksnya._

_Deru napas sisa-sisa aktivitas mereka masih menggema memenuhi kamar yang sepi._

_"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sehun sambil mengecup lembut kening Jongin. melepaskan diri, Sehun berbaring di sebelah Jongin yang masih terengah._

_Jongin menggerkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkannya diri pada Sehun._

_Meraih selimut, Sehun menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Dengan posisi miring, ia rengkuh Jongin dalam pelukkannya. Kecupan lembut ia berikan di puncak kepala Jongin saat pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidangnya yang basah oleh keringat._

_Napas keduanya saling bersahutan untuk beberapa saat._

_"Aku pikir, mungkin ini yang dinamakan malam pertama sepasang suami istri." Ucap Sehun asal, yang membuahkan cubitan di punggungnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya._

_"Jongin…" suara Sehun masih terdengar serak dan dalam._

_"Hm?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun dikeningnya. Sangat lama… dan ia sangat menyukainya._

_Jongin membuka matanya, mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk bisa memandang wajah tampan Sehun. Ia tersenyum._

_Hening…_

_Keduanya seakan bingung dengan situasi yang mendadak canggung ini. Gugup._

_Sehun hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, yang dijamin itu tidaklah gatal sama sekali._

_Sedangkan Jongin ia hanya menundukan wajahnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas._

_"Aku harus segera pulang," Sehun membuka suaranya setelah sekian menit dalam keheningan._

_Jongin mengangguk, "Y-ya!" ia tersenyum._

_ "Byee… aku pulang," segera ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya._

_Jongin tersenyum sedikit tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangannya, "Berhati-hatilah…" teriaknya yang dibalas 'Ya' oleh Sehun._

_Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku menyayangimu Sehun-ah!"_

_Angin pagi berhembus pelan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. "Sebaiknya aku segera masuk." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. __Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi kala di hadapannya ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam menghadang jalannya. 'Siapa?' pikir Jongin namun pertanyaannya itu tidak pernah terjawab kala salah satu dari mereka maju dan langsung membekap mulut Jongin dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberikan obat bius._

_Jongin memberontak, namun tenaganya seakan terasa habis, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh namun tidak sapmpai menyentuh tanah karena segera saja orang tersebut menangkap tubuhnya._

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar, yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga krisan kuning. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa berkas kantor yang harus kuperiksa. Aku sengaja mengerjakannya disini, disini sangat tenang, meskipun kuakui ruang kerjaku juga tak kalah tenangnya. Namun tetap saja, aku bosan berada disana, dan karena aku menyukai tempat ini. Taman ini, taman yang sering aku kunjungi bersamanya. Dengan langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan yang menjadi latar ku sekarang ini.

**_._**

_Sehun kelar dari mobilnya, ia berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dengan bergaya eropa yang di dominasi warna putih. Kaca-kaca besar yang menghiasi rumah itu langsung memamerkan halaman yang mengelilingi rumah itu dengan begitu jelas, dan begitu indah meskipun hanya di terangi redupnya cahaya lampu taman dan sinar rembulan._

_Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun berusaha menghindari perabotan rumah tangga yang tetap tak mau mengalah, berdiri angkuh di tempat-tempatnya semula di dalam kegelapan raungan itu._

_Namun langkahnya terhenti seiring dengan cahaya terang yang menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya shock mendapari seorang pria tua dengan tongkat di tangannya tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan, menatapnya garang._

_Sehun berdehem pelan untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang membabi buta. "Ah k-kakek…" sapanya kaku, namun pria tua itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. "Kakek belum tidur? Bukankah ini sudah begitu larut?"_

_Pria tua itu tak menjawab sapaan cucunya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan cucu kesayanganku yang tadi siang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan sudah lewat tengah malam baru saja menampakan batang hidungnya," jawab pria tua itu datar. Tapi nada yang begitu dingin itu membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya._

_"Darimana saja kau?! Tengah malam begini baru pulang?" tuturnya kemudian ketika tidak mendapati jawaban yang diinginkannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya tersudut dan terduduk di atas sofa. Namun sang kakek terus mendekat dan menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di hadapan Sehun. perlahan tangannya terangkat, membuat tongkat yang selalu digunakannya sebagai teman berjalan ikut terangkat pula. Memberikan tekanan yang luar biasa ketika sang kakek menghunuskan tongkatnya dengan pelan ke dada bidang itu._

_"K-kakek. Jangan bermain-main dengan tongkat ini. kakek bisa membunuh cucumu ini."_

_ "Cucu?" geram sang kakek, kemudian menurunkan tongkatnya membuat Sehun bernapas lega. "Mulutmu masih berani menyebut dirimu sebagai cucuku?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya "Aku kan memang cucumu. Darah Oh mengalir di tubuhku."_

_Sontak sang kakek menjadi tambah emosi, menghujani sang cucu yang meringkuk di atas sofa dengan tongkatnya, tak peduli dengan teriakkan Sehun yang membahana di seluruh rumah besar itu._

_"Akhh akhh kakek… eomma tolong aku!" Jeritnya saat tak sengaja melihat sang ibu yang berlari-lari kecil dari dapur karena mendengar keributan itu._

_"Abeonim hentikan," teriak sang ibu sembari meremas celemek yang masih melekat ditubuhnya tapi sang kakek tak menggubrisnya sama sekali._

_"Kau masih berani mengakui darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu setelah kau mempermalukan wajahku, Oh Sehun!" bentak sang kakek. Merasa kehilangan banyak tenaga, tangan itu berhenti dan membuat Sehun langsung melompat ke belakang sofa, berusaha membuat sekat antara tubuhnya dan sang kakek._

_"Abeonim, sudahlah…"_

_"Apa kakek ingin membunuhku?"_

_"Justru kau yang ingin membunuhku, Oh Sehun!" bentaknya lagi. Napasnya mulai tak teratur. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau mempermalukanku seperti ini? tidak datang ke rapat dewan direksi dan malah kencan."_

_"Jadi kau memata-mataiku," celetuknya asal dan langsung membuat sang kakek melemparkan bantal sofa tepat mengenai wajahnya, membuat Sehun mendengus kembali._

_"Kau sudah mencoreng wajahku dengan kelakuanmu, dan sekarang kau kencan dengan anak keluarga Kim yang sama sepertimu yang seorang laki-laki juga."_

_"Lalu? Ada yang salah dengan itu?"_

_"Tentu saja salah, itu semua tidaklah benar. Bahkan kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Kau seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya menjalin kasih dengan seorang laki-laki juga. Masih banyak wanita di dunia ini yang jelas-jelas akan memberikanmu keturunan."_

_ "Kakek…" desahnya malas sembari mendenguskan napas kesal._

_"Kau memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap perusahaan keluarga ini. Kau bersiaplah, besok kau harus sudah berangkat ke New York untuk pendidikanmu,"_

_"Kakek…"_

_"Tidak ada bantahan Oh Sehun dan kau akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas Oh Corporation! Dan satu lagi kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu."_

_"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sehun tegas._

_"YAK! Apa kau harus melihatku mati dulu baru kau akan menuruti perkataanku?"_

_ "Aku sudah lelah meributkan masalah tidak penting ini. Aku sudah cukup dewasa. Aku sudah bisa menentukan pilihan hidupku. Aku bukan Oh Sehun kecil yang bisa kau perlakukan sesuakamu lagi. Aku sudah bisa berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Berhentilah menjadikanku alat untuk menjaga harta keluarga ini."_

_"Jaga bicaramu Oh Sehun," teriak sang kakek murka. Untuk pertama kalinya merasa begitu tersakiti karena ucapan cucunya. Alat? Bahkan kata itu tak pernah terlintas di otaknya._

_"Aku sudah mengatakannya sesering dengan paksaan kakek yang selalu membebaniku. Aku mencintainya, ya aku mencintai Kim Jongin yang seorang pria sama sepertiku. Jika kakek tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tidak masalah jika harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan Oh Corporation."_

_"Sehunna!" seru sang ibu._

_Tapi wajah itu tetap tak bergeming, tak menunjukkan sama sekali untuk merespon panggilannya dan tetap menatap mata sang kakek yang terbelalak lebar. Ekspresi itu… ekspresi lembut yang tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun selama ini. Tapi mengapa ketika menyebut satu nama itu Sehun bisa menampilkan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang bahkan baru pertama kalinya ia lihat._

_"Jangan selalu berusaha menyetir hidupku, kakek. Dan juga aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau sampai melukai Jongin walau hanya sehelai rambutpun."_

_Sedetik kemudian kaki Sehun melangkah begitu saja menunju anak-anak tangga yang bisa membawanya ke lantai dua, mengabaikan tubuh pria tua yang saat ini bergetar hebat, sedangkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Merasa benar-benar terpukul dengan ucapan cucunya._

_"Oh Sehun. Aku belum selesai bicara. Kembali kau!" teriak sang kakek, tapi Sehun tetap tak menghiraukannya, tetap melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki setiap anak tangga satu-persatu, membuat sang kakek ikut mengejar langkah cucunya itu meskipun kakinya mulai gemetar hanya untuk sekedar melangkah._

_"Kubilang kemari Sehun, kembali. Oh Sehun!" teriaknya lagi dengan napas yang memburu. Rasa sakit di dadanya secara perlahan mulai mematikan kerja system saraf tubuhnya, tapi kakinya terus berusaha menyusul langkah itu, menaiki setiap anak tangga sedangkan tanganya terus berusaha menggapai punggung yang berada cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Secara perlahan napasnya mulai tersenggal dan semakin tersiksa ketika tiba-tiba denyutan nyeri itu semakin menghentak kuat bagian organ yang terbenam di dalam dadanya. Tubuhnya mulai membeku dan seakan mati rasa ketika tongkat itu terlepas dari tangannya._

_Dengan seketika langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat sebuah debuman keras mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Pekikkan nyaring dari suara wanita membuat tubuhnya mengejang. Sontak tubuhnya berbalik dan bagaikan ditampar berkali-kali saat melihat tubuh lemah itu berguling-guling menuruni setiap anak tangga hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan tongkat yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Lututnya melemas seakan terlepas dari engselnya._

_"KAKEK!"_

_._

_._

_._

**_"Aku masih memiliki kakek."_**

_Kalimat itu seolah memanggil nyawaku kembali memaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Sesaat mataku menyipit menerima pencahayaan langsung dari sinar lampu yang menyinari lorong rumah sakit ini, meskipun pagi telah menyambut. Entah berepa lama aku tertidur di kursi itu, tapi yang pasti tidur itu membawaku kembali pada lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tak bisa aku sangkal rasa nyeri itu mendera kembali. Membayangkan bagimana kalimat itu kembali mengalun di telinganya, membuatku merasa menjadi manusia brengsek di dunia ini._

_Selama lima belas tahun ini hanya diri kakek yang berhasil menggantikan sosok ayah untukku. Membuatku bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayah meskipun nyatanya ayah sudah pergi sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Selama itu pula aku menggantungkan hidupnya pada kakek. Pada pria tua yang mengambil semua tugas ayah dan mengembannya di punggung ringkihnya._

_Dan hari ini… Aku membayar semuanya dengan hampir mencabut nyawanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi, menghembuskan napas berat yang seakan menghimpit dadaku._

_"Abeonim…"_

_Sontak kepalaku menoleh kearah pintu ruangan kakek saat mendengar desisan pasrah itu. aku begitu mengenal suara itu. itu suara ibuku dan saat itu juga aku baru sadar, ibuku sudah tak berada di sampingku. Nada itu terdengar sarat dengan rasa sakit dan putus asa. Kutegakkan tubuhku melangkah pelan menghampiri pintu berwarna putih itu. tapi sedetik kemudian mataku melebar sempurna saat mendapati mata kakek yang telah terbuka dari kaca yang melapisi pintu ini._

_Setelah tiga hari tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya mata itu kembali terbuka. Entah bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, yang aku tahu seolah beban itu secara perlahan terangkat. Dengan pelan kutarik knop pintu itu dan bersiap melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk. Tidak… jangankan untuk melangkahkan kakiku, bahkan tanganku terasa begitu kaku untuk mendorong pintu ini hingga terbuka lebar saat nada lemah itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Tubuhku mematung dengan seketika hanya karena satu kalimatnya._

_"Aku… akan menyerahkan perusahaan pada Sehun secepatnya."_

_Tubuhku bergetar pelan mendengarnya. Sejak kecil aku sudah tahu bahwa perusahaan itu akan menjadi miliku. Bahkan kakek selalu mengucapkan hal itu setiap saat yang terkadang membuat telingaku bosan untuk mendengarnya. Tapi hari ini._

_Satu kalimat itu sukses mematikan system sarafku. Membuat kerja organ tubuhku mecet dengan seketika. Bahkan suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu seakan menulikan telingaku._

_"Aku… aku tidak tahu… aku tidak tahu b-berapa lama aku bisa bertahan. Aku… akan menyerahkan semuanya."_

_"Abeonim, aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. abeonim pasti akan sehat kembali."_

_"Meskipun aku sehat, perusahaan itu harus segera jatuh ke tangannya. Hyerie~ya, apa aku… apa aku begitu buruk?"_

_Bagaikan ditampar berkali-kali mendengar pertanyaan itu. aku bahkan merasa rohku tak bersarang di dalam ragaku lagi. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menghantam dadaku telak. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kalimat putus asa itu bisa terdengar dari mulut kakek yang begitu angkuh selama ini?_

_"Sehun benar, aku tidak bisa mengekang hidupnya selamanya. Aku tidak bisa mengatur hidupnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengikat hidupnya. Dia cucuku, mana mungkin aku menjadikannya alat."_

_"Abeonim… kau sangat baik. Mana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu. aku dan Sehun terlalu membutuhkan dirimu selama ini. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. kumohon berhentilah bicara. Kumohon beristirahatlah."_

_Aku kalah. Air mataku menetes begitu saja seiring dengan isakan pelan ibuku. Tanganku semakin menekan knop pintu itu, menyalurkan getaran-getaran pelan yang mulai tak terkendali dari tubuhku._

_"Aku akan menyerahkan perusahaan pada Sehun secepatnya. Setelah itu aku bisa membuat cucuku kembali hidup nyaman tanpa tuntutan bodoh dariku selama ini._

_Kusapu dengan kasar air mata yang menetes di pipiku. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu kembali. Entah dari mana rasa panas itu datang hingga berhasil mencaikan tubuhku yang sempat membeku. Kudorong pintu kamar itu dengan cepat, menimbulkan derit yang cukup keras hingga membuat dua kepala itu menoleh kearahku. Dari tempatku saat ini, bahkan aku bisa melihat dua pasang mata itu menatapku syok._

_"Aku… aku akan ke New York. Dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna untuk kakek, ibu, dan perusahaan."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada kursi tunggu yang berada di airport. Tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Aku baru saja menjanjikan sesuatu padanya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Bahkan aku juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa kalimat itu mengalun tegas dari mulutku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya merasa semua organ tubuhku bekerja di luar kendali. Rasa bersalah itu benar-benar menutup seluruh celah di dalam hatiku._

_"Aku… aku akan ke New York. Dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna untuk kakek, ibu, dan perusahaan."_

_Helaan napasku meluncur begitu saja. Kalimat itu seakan menulikanku. Kepalaku berdenyut hebat mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, hari dimana kakek baru saja sadar dari koma-nya. Kutengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit Seoul, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya hari ini aku akan pergi ke negeri seberang, seperti apa yang kakek inginkan._

_Jongin._

_Satu nama itu terlintas di benakku, bagaimana kabarnya? Sejak saat itu aku belum menemuinya lagi Tidak pernah terpikir olehku, kalau pagi itu adalah pagi terakhir aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

_Maafkan aku Jongin._

_Satu harapanku semoga kakek memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak melukaimu._

_Jongin_

_Tunggu aku._

_Aku pasti kembali untukmu._

.

.

.

CKIIT!

Decitan ban mobil yang bersinggungan lansung dengan aspal terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sehun sendiri sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengarnya. Oh sejak kapan ia melamun, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau ingatannya telah membawanya kembali kemasa tiga tahun silam.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH!?"

Bentakkan keras yang berasal dari salah satu pengendaran mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya, disana seorang pemuda tengah membungkukan tubuhnya, yang Sehun yakini tengah mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Lain kali kalau menyebrang hati-hati,"

Pemuda itu membungkuk sekali lagi, setelah mengucapkan maaf. Setelah mobil tersebut berlalu, meninggalkannya pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menghela napas pelan sambil merutuk karena kebodohannya yang melamun ketika hendak menyebrang jalan.

Sehun membeku.

Seakan dejavu. Mata itu, hitam bak langit malam. Yang mampu membuatnya terhanyut, jatuh pada pesonanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas kala pandangan mereka bertemu.

Mata pemuda itu membesar karena terkejut.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekat sama seperti pemuda itu yang berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun pun mengembangkan senyuman, senyum yang sangat menawan. Ketika sang pemuda telah dekat, keduanya hanya saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tanpa mengatkan apapun, tapi tatapan keduanya sudah bicara banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uh! lap keringat dulu

Akhirnya selesai juga ni ff Ga-je, ini sinetron banget ya? aku tahu. Dan satu lagi apa-apaan ini endingnya gini doang dan aku ambil dari drama kalian pasti tahu apa judulnya kalau kalian pencita drama korea. Haha... #Ketawa nista ala author gila...

Kalau kalian mau protes silahkan PM aja, mumpung aku lagi aktif di FFN, kebetulan Akun ku juga baru bisa dibuka lagi. Awalnya aku cukup kesusahan beberapa hari ini untuk buka akun FFN. Maaf ya dan itu adalah salah satu alasanku kenapa aku lama banget updatenya, hehe #ngeles.


End file.
